The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package requiring reduced manufacturing processes and having more durable bonding members.
Developments in the semiconductor industry including the semiconductor chip and the package in which the chip is formed have made it possible to both store and process a massive amount of data within a short period of time.
Recently, a wafer level package has been developed having a size no greater than about 100˜105% of a semiconductor chip size. A conventional wafer level package includes a semiconductor chip having bonding pads, redistribution lines that are electrically connected with the bonding pads, an insulation layer that exposes portions of the redistribution lines, and conductive balls that are attached to the portions of the redistribution lines exposed through the insulation layer.
In order to form the redistribution lines according to the conventional wafer level package, complicated processes such as a thin film patterning process, a plating process, and so forth, are required. In addition to the required processes, a problem occurs where the redistribution lines are likely to partially break or be damaged during formation. The redistribution lines disposed on the semiconductor chip can also easily break due to stress induced as a result of expansion and contraction of the semiconductor chip.